Spiderman: The Choices We Make
by WWE-PG-HATER
Summary: What would happen if Peter Parker was never born? What would happen if there was someone else? What would he do with his power? Destroy or protect? Apps Are Closed. Rated-T For Safety! INDEFINETE HIATUS!
1. The Beginning Of The End

**WWE-PG-HATER With A New Story! I Should Be Working On My Other Stories... But... I Have To Write This Story! It Is My Version Of The Spiderman Comics... I Will Be Using OC's In The Place Of Some Canon Characters... The App Is At The Bottom Of The Page...**

_***Update* OC Apps Are Now, Closed!***_

* * *

"If you want to test a man give him power... Thats the saying my grandfather taught me... In life... There are two roads... Life and death... And you've got to make that choice sometimes... Occasionally at the cost of others..." A young voice narrates.

*A massive title pops up on the screen covered in dust and cobwebs...*

**SPIDERMAN...**

**Augest 29th, 1997, 07:00 PM In the morning...**

A young man in his early teens is seen running down the streets of Albany, New York... He swerves around a corner and sits down clutching a bleeding stomach wound...

***Shows a man in dressed in a scorpion suit attacking a different Spiderman!***

"Damn it all..." Groans the young man in pain.

The young man is around Sixteen in age and has very little facial hair, he has black hair with blond streaks and is wearing a white hoodie with blue jeans and a red muscle shirt underneath with black/white shoes...

***Shows the same Spiderman throwing a robber off a building! Then pounding the ground in frustration!***

"How...? How did it come to this?" Mutters the teenager under his breath... When suddenly the wind picks up..."He's here..." Pants the teenager as he tries to stand only to fall backwards onto his ass... "Shit... Lost too much blood..." says the teenager in pain.

"Hello... Connor." Says a mystic voice of wisdom.

"Who the hell? Is the grim reaper here for me already?!" Angrily asks Connor.

"No... It is I... **Madame Web!****" **Introduces the newly introduced Madame Web.

"I know you. Right?" Asks Connor.

"I'm the one who brought you to this world boy!" Laughs Madame Web.

***Shows Connor crying over a dead body...***

Connor grunts in pain as he lies down on the ground. "Well looks like I'm leaving this world soon..." says Connor softly he looks back In his life... "I made so many dumb mistakes... I rejected my friend's help... I lost the girl of my dreams... then I end up pickin' a fight with baddest guy In Albany..."

"And he Is...?" Asks Madame Web

***Shows Spiderman beaten and bruised at the feet of an unknown assailant...***

"**Crimestorm...****" **Explains Connor "The biggest and baddest guy In Albany... Grew up In a mental asylum despising humanity... Has the power to control wind... I thought if I killed him, I would win back the respect of the city... Look where it got me... Dying in an alleyway... What a way to go..." Mutters Connor In his last breaths...

**"No... Your Life Is Just Beggining..." **Says Madame Web as she began a spell as the trailer ends...

* * *

**See Ya Soon!**


	2. Scorpion's Sting Part 1!

_**Here Is The First Official Chapter Of Spiderman: The Choices We Make! Remeber You Can Submit Villians!**_

* * *

_**January 1st, 1997, 70:00 AM**_

The camera shows the inside of a bus, kids are talking and throwing paper balls and all the stuff at each other as a young voice narrates...

"They say life is full of lies... Hehe... Heres one... See that guy with Jet-Black hair sitting next to the babe?" Narrates Connor as the camera zooms in a Black haired teen with a muscular body wearing football gear is seen kissing a busty blond.

"That is who I wish I was... His real name is Edward Black but everyone calls him "Dash The Flash" due to his football skills, the guy is also the number one jackass on the planet! Popular? Yeah! Pleasant? Hell no!" Resumes Connor as the camera pans onto a fat boy is eating a big mushy peanut butter and jelly sandwich... "Hell I'd even take him..." Continues Connor.

A tapping is heard on the window as Connor is running trying to catch his bus! "Hey! Stop this heavy metal death trap!" Screams Connor as he tries to reach for the door and he, luckily grabs it!

"Aww!" Moans the entire bus for Connor actually catches said bus. "Huh... Don't worry ladies and gentlemen... And Dash! The Connor has caught the bus!" Boasts Connor as he walks down the bus to his seat... Until Dash tripped him and he fell flat on his face!

"Aw, little Connor can't keep himself on his own two feet?" Mocks Dash as Connor pulls himself to his feet. Connor then takes his regular seat at the back of the bus beside a Boy with black gelled down hair.

_"Oh, why can I not use my powers at a time like this?" _Thinks Connor as the boy next to him tapped him on his shoulder, trying to get his attention.

"Screw that asswipe... Connor my friend you gotta learn that Dash is a hot head." says the boy next to him as the bus stops for another person.

Connor sighs and says "I know Dra-Hey Jess!" Drake gives a small laugh as Connor totally forgets the subject at hand when he sees Jessica Mason walking down the bus to her normal seat!

"Hey guys... What's up?" Asks Jess as she sits in the seat beside Connor and Drake "Nothin' much, apart from that big dumb science trip we are heading to..." Complains Drake.

"Oh come on... The trip won't be that bad, I'm sure you'll learn something." Said Jess.

"Yeah... How to sleep while standing!" Joked Connor as Jess frowns at her friend.

"Oh really? Says the guy that fell alseep during a school trip to the museum and was there the whole day until the janitor found you!" Grinned Jess as Connor continues smiling.

"HA! The lesson was just that boring enough to make me sleep" Retorts Connor as Drake taps his shoulder.

"Um... Mr. And Mrs. Jobling? We are here!" Announced Drake as Jess blushed out of sight while Connor remains oblivious.

"We're here? Alright! Let's go!" Yelled Connor loudly as Dash got annoyed at him for it.

"Oh shut it, Jobling before I make you!" Demands Dash.

"Oh really why don't I-" Connor is interrupted by a the bus doing a sudden swerve and crashing into the street light as the entire class (Minus Connor) screamed in terror as a bulking man wearing a scorpion suit is seen looking like he was the one who sent the bus into a dangerous swerve...

_"Oh jeez... Looks like Scorpion is back for another round of squish the spider... Can't change into my suit on this bus... Need a plan..." _Connor panics in his head.

**"Hey Spider... I just sent some of the innocents flying... Feel like going a couple rounds? Or are you afraid? Afraid of the biggest and baddest guy in Albany!" **Laughs the monsterous Man/Scorpion!

_"Ack... Gonna regret this excuse..." _Sighed Connor in his thoughts before jumping out the bus window.

"Connor? Connor where are you!?" Coughs Jess as she looks around for Connor as Drake is out cold from the impact of the bus hitting the street light...

**"Oh? No Spider? I may just have to snack on a couple of humans then... Haha!"** laughs Scorpion insanely before walking towards the bus menacingly... Until a web-like substance nailed him right in the face!

"Aww! Scorpion... You were looking for lil' old me? I'm touched, touched I say! I mean it has been ages since we have hanged out, you and me should have a guy's night out... Nail some hot babes, get drunk and party all night long!" Jokes a man in a white spandex with black eyes and big black spider logo as he swings on a web to the ground.

**"HAHA! Oh we'll have a great night... As soon as I eat you for breakfest!" **Says Scorpion angrily as he charges towards Spidey.

"It that really the best joke you have?" Asks Spidey as part 1 ends...

* * *

**CLIFFHANGER! Not Long... But This Was A Starting Chapter... SEE YA SOON!**


	3. Scorpion's Sting Part 2!

_**My Friends... Welcome To Part 2 Of Spiderman: The Choices We Make... Scorpion's Sting Part 2! Sorry For The EXTREMELY Long Delay, I Was Working On My Other Stories.**_

* * *

Back where we left off, Scorpion is charging at spiderman... Scorpion swings his tail... Spidey jumps onto the wreckage of the bus to avoid it. Spidey then feels a hand tap his foot, only to see it is Jess!

"Uh... Hey... Have you seen a blond kid come off this bus?" Jess asks hopefully.

"Hmm... I did see some blond kid running towards the nearest police station... Now get down and stay down... This is gonna be ugly..." States Spidey as he dodges a stream of acid from Scorpion.

Scorpion then grabs Spidey with his tail and throws him into a nearby car followed by grabbing Spidey and trying to toss him into a building but Spidey web-zips away from the building to avoid

**"Gah... Stay still bug!" **Angrily shouts Scorpion.

"BUG!? Spiders are arachnids, You overgrown can opener!" Spiderman shouts comically as he webs up Scorpion's face before grabbing him by the tail...

...Swinging him around...

...And tossing him into a nearby alleyway... Spiderman then follows Scorpion into the alleyway!

"Maybe I overreacted to that bug nickname..." Muses Spidey as he looks around the alley for Scorpion. Spiderman then climbs the building for higher ground... Only for a tail to grab him by the ankle and start dragging him somewhere!

**"Hahahaha! You fell for it!"** Laughs Scorpion's voice as the tail drags Spidey into the murky sewers!

* * *

**"I hope you like it here spider... Because it will be your grave!" **Growls Scorpion as he grabs Spidey and attempts to eat him alive...

"NO!" Yells Spidey defiantly fights out of Scorpion's grip by kicking Scorpion in the face with both feet! Scorpion then runs and tackles Spidey down further into the sewer!

Both men are falling as they trade punches... Spidey flips around Scorpion so he is on Scorpion's back... AND BEGINS TO THROW RAPID FIRE PUNCHES RIGHT TO THE HEAD! Eventually they both hit the ground hard, Spidey then charges at Scorpion only to be smacked into a sewage pipe by Scorpion's tail!

_"Ack... Too strong... Need a plan... Gah... Lets see..." _Thought Spidey as Scorpion attempts to stomp on Spidey like a bug... Only for Spidey to roll out-of-the-way! Spidey then ties up Scorpion's legs with his web followed by tieing Scorpion's hands...

_"That should keep him still while I work my plan!" _Thought Spidey as he runs deeper into murky sewers... Eventually he comes across the drainage system, Spidey whirls around to see Scorpion charging at him with a loud roar! Spiderman jumps in the air as Scorpion clangs his head off one of the metal pipes... Spidey then grabs Scorpion's head and slams it repeatedly against the steel!

"Haha! Scorpion, ol' buddy, ol' pal, old friend... This gets easier every time!" Yells Spiderman as he continues to slam Scorpion's skull off the pipe...

**"SHUT UP!" **Yells Scorpion as his tail suddenly sweeps Spidey's legs... Scorpion then grabs Spiderman by the face and throws him through a nearby brick wall!

"Oooh... That's gonna leave a mark..." Groans Spiderman as he loses conciousness... The last thing he sees before fainting is Scorpion leaving the sewers...

* * *

A couple of hours later...

"Huh?" Mutters Spiderman as he stands up... He looks around to see the entire sewer system covered in...

...

...

...

Ice.

"What the hell? What happened while I was in la-la land...?" Questions Spiderman as he leaves the sewers and climbs out onto the regular land...

...When he gets out... A mob of reporters mob him for questions.

"Spiderman! How does it feel having a new hero on the block?" Asks one reporter.

"Spidey, how does this embarrassing loss to Scorpion effect your morality?" Asks another.

"QUIET!" Yells Spiderman as every becomes silent.

"New hero? What are you talking about, I'M Albany's only hero!" Says Spidey in a cocky statement.

"EHH! Wrong!" Said a serious, young voice. A young african-american boy comes into play, the boy is wearing blue armor and now has EVERY reported rushing towards him... Unfortunately getting Spider trampled in a comical fashion.

"Spider, my brotha. Chillz is now Albany's hero... That Ice you saw in the drainage system was my powers! Scorpion is now under custody thanks to me... You might as well hang up your tights and call it quits! Chillz is the only hero Albany... No, all of New York needs!" Boasts the cocky ice hero as the crowd cheers him...

Spiderman glares at him through his mask as he pounds the ground in frustration.

"We'll see, you pompous Iceman wannabee..." Mutters Spiderman as Chillz walks off in the adoration of the city.

* * *

Connor is seen the next day, entering the high school with a sigh...

"Well, my "Prove I'm a better hero than Chillz plan" was a disaster... Everytime a criminal comes up, Chillz stops him/her before I can even get there!" Mutters Connor under his breath... Eventually, Connor enters his first class of the day, Science...

...To a room full of glares. Especially Jess. She immediately glares at him as he stands in front of the class.

"Well, Mr. Jobling... Care to explain where you went during yesterday's bus incident...?" Questions Mr. Deat... The grim teacher... Every student and some staff members called him "Mr. Death"... He was tall, muscular man with snow-white hair, always wearing a jet black suit.

"Um... I was getting the police!" Says Connor, hoping they buy the lie.

Dash immediately sits up at this.

"Hey, no you didn't! I saw you jump out the bus window and run off! If you had gone to the police, they would have arrived quicker!" Yells Dash.

"SIT DOWN, MR. BLACK!" Shouts Mr. Deat as Dash immediately sits down in fear.

Jess' look softens when she sees Connor begin to sweat under the class' gaze... Mr. Deat continues to stare at him.

"Well, Mr. Jobling? It's Ok if you left out of fear... Just tell us and we can move on..." Says Mr. Deat in the gentlest voice he could manage... Which wasn't much.

"WAIT!" Yells Jess suddenly as she sits up.

"Spiderman did say he saw a blond kid rushing to the police station!" Explains Jess.

Mr. Deat narrows his eyes.

"Connor has Blond hair with BLACK streaks you forget Ms. Mason...?" Questions Jess.

Jess then narrows her eyes back.

"Hey, are you gonna doubt the word of Spiderman? Our city's greatest hero? You saw him tell me!" Says Jess until Dash sits up again.

"Yeah, greatest hero... Next to Chillz! Hahahahahahaha!" Laughs Dash as the entire class minus Drake, Jess, Connor and Mr. Deat.

"Dash! Chillz has only been here a couple of days! Spiderman has been here for us for months!" Retorts Jess.

Mr. Deat then slams his fist on the table, silencing the class room!

"ENOUGH! We got the info we needed! Connor did his best to help! Case closed! Connor take your seat next to Ms. Maine..." Says Mr. Deat as Connor rushes to his seat...

Connor lets out a long, relieved sigh as Noelle Maine pats his back in sympathy.

"That was too close... I almost ended up the laughing-stock of the school..." Says Connor with relief.

"Hey, you just got out in the nick of time... I would have hated for you to end up like Stinky Peterson..." Says Noelle, referring to a student who always had bad luck.

"Thanks..." Says Connor as he rests back in his chair.

* * *

A couple of hours later as the school day ends...

Todd Williams is seen surrounded by hot girls as they attempt to get a date with him in the cafeteria... They were the only people in the school.

"Girls, girls... You're all beautiful... But sadly I have a busy schedule tonight..." Says Todd, waving them off.

The girls let out a collective groan at this... Todd ALWAYS gave that excuse.

Todd then walks off as the girls leave. His phone then rings as he answers it...

"Chillz here." Responds Todd.

"Yeah... Uh huh... Scorpion got loose...? No problem, I'll have him behind bars again in no time... Chillz out!" Says Todd as he darts into a janitor's closet. He then comes out in his Chillz suit as he runs out the school.

* * *

Spiderman is seen swinging around like always before he rests on a flag post...

Spidey sighed in disappointment...

"For god's sake... For once in my life... I wish there was crime! I'm so bored!" Said Spidey as he laid back on the flag post... Until he nearly falls off as a person calls him!

"Hey, Spiderdork...?" Says the cocky voice of Chillz.

"You! Kid, you've ruined me! I've been made the least popular Spiderman since Spider-Ham!" Says Spidey in mock hurt.

Chillz glares at Spiderman.

"Yeah, yeah... Joke all you want... S.H.I.E.L.D is not very impressed with your lackluster performance... By the way, just so you know... I'm the hero of Albany now... Give up before I've gotta demoralize you again..." Says Chillz.

Spiderman waves him off...

"Hold on, hold on! What the fuck does S.H.I.E.L.D have to do with this?" Questions Spiderman.

Chillz crosses his arms.

"Me and S.H.I.E.L.D are so tired of your screw ups! That is why I'm here, to deal with the stuff you can't handle... By the way, Scorpion is loose and I'm off to get him..." Says Chillz casually.

Spiderman prepares to rush to this scene...

"Hang on, this message will melt in 3... 2... 1..." Said Chillz as he melted into water, revealing it was a clone the entire time!

Spiderman's eyes widen as the screen cuts to black.

* * *

_**Part Three Will Be The End Of The First Episode... That Episode Will Be Mainly A Fight Against Scorpion Plus Connor Will Interact With Some Girls... See Ya Next Time.**_


	4. Scorpion's Sting Part 3!

_**Here We Are! Scorpion's Sting! Part 3! The Finale To This Episode. By The Way, Check Out UnknownNemesis98's Fanfic... Shadow Spider, Some Chapters Tie In With This Story, Plus It's A Kickass Story.**_

* * *

Spidey swings through Albany, looking for any sign of Chillz or Scorpion... He rests on a building and looks around.

"Alright, If I'm a cocky Iceman looking for a butt-ugly scorpion man where do I look...?" Said Spidey, looking onto the city.

Spiderman then swings around a bit more before the temperature gets really cold.

"Aha! Must be close... But where?" Mutters Spiderman as he looks around... Until he sees Chillz get thrown through a brick wall! Scorpion comes out off the hole...

"That's my que..." Said Spidey as he looked to jump on Scorpion's back... Scorpion suddenly whirls around...

_**"YOU!"** _Yells Scorpion in rage.

"Me?" Asks Spidey before Scorpion smacks him with his tail.

Spiderman goes flying into a car window right in front of a woman's face, she screams in fright until Spiderman leaps off the car.

"Sorry, Ma'am!" Said Spiderman, web-zipping back into the action.

Chillz is trying to freeze Scorpion but he keep dodging. Spiderman grabs Chillz and throws him out-of-the-way as he punches Scorpion in the face and knees him in the gut! Scorpion recovers, grabs Spider by the face and roars at him!

"Aw dude, say don't spray it!" Complains Spider as he cleans his mask.

Chillz then forms a Ice Spear and throws it a Scorpion... Just as it is about to hit Scorpion, it splits into multiple spears! Stabbing him at all sides! Spiderman barely got out-of-the-way!

_**"GRAAAHHH!"** _Roars Scorpion in pain as he sinks to one knee. Spiderman glares at Chillz.

"DUDE! You nearly turned me into Spider-Sushi!" Yells Spider as one of his eyes twitch and he walks up to Chillz.

Chillz shrugs nonchalantly.

"Shoudn't interfere..." Mutters Chillz.

Scorpion then roars at the two as he charges.

"SHUT UP!" Yells both teenage super heroes as they do a double uppercut! Scorpion then spits acid at their feet which makes them back away.

_**"HOW DARE YOU TWO MAKE FUN OF ME! I'LL KILL YOU BOTH!"** _Yells Scorpion in rage.

Spidey and Chillz rest into a fighting position until... Scorpion starts glowing green as his skeleton shows.

"What the..." Starts Spidey.

"FUCK?!" Finishes Chillz.

Scorpion face slowly molds into that of a monster instead of a man... His armor becomes an exoskeleton and his tail becomes longer and more elegant... His green armor turns jet black and his eyes go pupiless...

_**"GRRRRAAAAAAAAHHHHH!"** _Screams Scorpion in something that sounds like... Pain?

Scorpion then stops screaming and rests on all fours... His glow subsides... He then vanishes...

"H-Hey...! Where did he go...!?" Asks Spider until a faint growl is heard behind them.

Scorpion is right there as he headbutts Spider and grabs him by a leg, he spins Spidey around and throws him through a glass display window! Scorpion then turns to Chillz and smacks him with his tail! Chillz barely got an ice shield up.

Chillz falls back a bit... _"God, If I hadn't put this shield up, I would have lost my head..."_ Thought Chillz as he stares down Scorpion.

Spiderman recovers and shoots a web ball at the back of Scorpion's head, making him turn his attention to the bleeding Spiderman... The glass had cut him in many places.

Scorpion spits some acid at Spider but he dodges... The acid spreads and melts a good part of the display window!

_"That is much more potent than normal... What's going on?" _Thought Spiderman as he jumps at Scorpion and dropkicks him!

Scorpion staggers a bit before Chillz freezes the ground he is standing on, making him trip! Chillz then attempts to handcuff him... Scorpion throws him off easily. Chillz then tries to form an ice sword... But Scorpion rams the tip of his tail right into Chillz's torso!

Chillz goes flying back... He looks at his chest armor and sees it melting... He pales when he thinks of what would have happened if he had not been wearing armor. He ditches the armor before it spreads.

_"His powers have definitely went up, his venom is eroding my titanium armor!" _Thought Chillz as Spiderman punched Scorpion in the jaw.

Spider then tries to throw Scorpion, he lifts him up... And slams him to the floor! Spider then webs Scorpion to the ground... Spider then looks at Chillz.

"That web ain't gonna hold him..." Notes Chillz. Spider nods.

"Nope, need a plan..." Mutters Spider as Scorpion is beginning to break free.

"Maybe, we team up... Just this once...?" Reluctantly asks Chillz realising the danger.

"I get sixty percent of the credit..." Said Spider.

"Twenty, eighty to me..." Said Chillz narrowing his eyes.

"Fifty, fifty..." Said Spider, annoyed.

"DEAL! Let's go!" Yells Chillz as Scorpion breaks free.

Scorpion charges at the two... Spiderman kicks him in the face, Chillz uppercuts him... Scorpion grabs them both by the throats...

They both kick Scorpion in the gut...! Spider then elbows Scorpion, Spider then jumps to a building and uses the momentum to nail a diving kick to the head! Scorpion stumbles about as Chillz freezes his legs...

...Spider then webs up his knees...

...Chillz freezes the thigh...

...Spiderman webs up the torso...

...Chillz freezes the head!

Scorpion tries to resist but... Eventually fades to unconsciousness... Spiderman raises his hand for a high-five...

Chillz narrows his eyes.

"Not on your life." Mutters Chillz. Spiderman's left eyes twitches.

_"This guy REALLY annoys me..." _Thought Spider bitterly.

The ice begins to crack as Scorpion's eye suddenly opens.

_**"RRRRRRAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!"** _Roars the now totally monster Scorpion as it busts out of the ice and web, albeit he is severely bruised and judging by the way he was swaying around... He had a concussion...

The monster glares at the two high school heroes... And runs off...!

"Hey!" Said Spider, prepared to chase him.

Chillz grabs his shoulder.

"Stop. It's not worth it... It'll take days for him to recover... Maybe weeks... That ice severely hurt him... Severe case of frostbite..." Said Chillz.

Spiderman looks at him... before news reporters arrived... Spider tries to speak to them... But they shove him away and go to Chillz...

Chillz flashes a cocky grin to Spidey... He raises his arms to the crowd as Spider climbs to a building and watches...

"WHO'S YOUR HERO!?" Yells Chillz to the crowd as they chant his name and cheer.

Spiderman lowers his head in sadness... He then swings to a nearby building he liked to rest on...

Spider takes a look to the gargoyle beside him and lets out a sigh...

"I help him beat that beast and he takes all the credit... Doesn't he know what it means to be a hero...? Then again, do I know...? I wanted glory... But, being a hero doesn't necessarily make you popular... It means you selflessly protect people... Hopefully one day, Chillz will understand." Mutters Connor to the gargoyle as a way of relieving frustration...

It begins to rain heavily as Spider sighed...

* * *

_**Jobling Residence.**_

Connor stepped into his house with a sad look... He didn't live with his family... His aunt and uncle lived three doors down and he liked it here... He did get lonely at times though... He laid on the couch as he turned on the news...

"A couple of hours ago, Albany's hero, Chillz recently stopped the nefarious Scorpion... Chillz has also said that Spiderman tried to help but just got in the way... some people of Albany are already saying Spiderman should just retire..." Said the female news reporter.

Connor frowns at the TV... He couldn't believe the nerve of Chillz! He put his face in his hands and groaned...

"...But... In more recent news, a boy by the name of Drake Stevenson and a girl by the name of Jessica Mason has recently began a campaign against Chillz, saying that they saw the whole thing... That Chillz needed Spiderman's help... They say they were in a small shop when Spiderman was tossed through a window... Police did see a window smashed, so it is likely true...On a personal note from me, Spidey, me and my kids love you! Most of the town loves you! Don't stop being you!" Said the reporter with a grin.

Connor sits up and smiles... "Hehehehehe... Well Albany, whether you want me or not... I'll always be here." Said Connor happily as the screen fades to black.

* * *

_**YEEEAAAAHHHHH! PART 3 IS DONE! OH YEAH! READ & REVIEW!**_


End file.
